Talk:Hocotatian
Waaaait... This isn't exactly conjectural... Anyway, I know some people will probably search for this, but a redirect to Hocotate will do aswell. Keep it anyway? Also, most of this is referring to Olimar and Louie, so I'll have to redo it.-- :Put the conjuntorical title up here. :... :Yay. Yeah, I think we could keep it. About my changes: some humans have such hair, and we've only really seen a few Hocotatians. It's most likely just the graphical style that doesn't show the individual hairs. We don't need a list of emotions; we know what they are. Finally, I think that the title template thing is necessary because the name isn't mentioned in any official source. Well, I think we should include some of the stuff you guys took out- like that they enjoy art, ect. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 23:35, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :I think you're referring to what Prezintenden removed. I think most of that was just saying that they're human-like, really, and can be replaced with something like they possess many similarities to humans, in terms of both appearance and culture.. 19:52, 3 April 2008 (UTC) I wouldn't really consider the title "conjecture", as they're referred to as Hocotatians in the Massive Receptacle Series description... Miles. 03:41, 12 July 2009 (UTC) heh I knew they were refered to as "Hocotatians"... even if I forgot about it and made the title up... Remove the conjecture then??? 08:20, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Mhm. Biochemistry I'd like to dispute the information just added to this article. It reasons that because oxygen is toxic to Hocotatians, their biochemistry must be completely different, but when looking at chemicals toxic to us it turns out that things like carbon-monoxide and arsenic are so because they actually behave so similarly to things we need (oxygen and phosphorus respectively in this case). It also says that they must not be carbon-based, but there are microorganisms here on Earth which do not need oxygen, and even some to whom oxygen is toxic, yet all (known) life on Earth is carbon-based. The idea of silicon-based life, while it works in sci-fi, is realistically unlikely. Just looking at the greater abundance of silicon on Earth, and yet no silicon life has been known to arise here, makes it seem improbable that it would form anywhere under similar temperatures and pressures. 13:37, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we have to remember that we're talking about a videogame. It doesn't have any logical explanation. However, I back up your theory of them being carbon-based beings, as all of your statements are right. But I don't understand what you mean about the toxic substances, sorry, could you please explain it in another way? ...it turns out that things like carbon-monoxide and arsenic '''are so' because they...'' What does that mean? ::An official explanation can be as illogical as it wants (i.e. time-warping magnetic fields), but not fan speculation. I wasn't really suggesting they are carbon-based, just saying there isn't much reason to believe they are not. About that last part, I meant "are toxic." 06:51, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I think we should revert it. ::::Thank you, Mr. Spock. Thing is, video games do have scientific basing and I'm sure that Nintendo has locked the information away somewhere. Oxygen is toxic to them... That could just be because of some substance in their bodies that cannot break down or use the oxygen but can with whatever gas the Hocotatians breathe.Pikdude 22:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Huh, didn't see this before a quick edit. Not being very familiar with or interested in biology-type stuff, and trying to get through days of edits quickly, I didn't really pay attention to most of it, but yeah, it's all based on something that's clearly not necessarily true. Reverting...